Harry Potter und der letzte Weg
by V Duestermond
Summary: Diese Geschichte beschreibt wie es in Band 7 weiter gehen könnte.


_**Disclaimer : **:_Alle Personen und Orte gehören JKR. Außer die von mir hinzugefügten Charaktere und Orte. 

**FSK**: FSK 16

**Autor:**Düstermond

**Pairings:** Die Spannung soll doch bleiben !

**HARRY POTTER und der letzte Weg Kapitel 1: Blut roter Mond**

Es war eine stürmische Nacht im Ligusterweg. Die Bäume bogen sich durch den peitschendend Wind und Regentropfen trommelten gegen das Fenster. Die Finsternis der Nacht wurde nur von dem hellen Schein der Blitze unterbrochen, die düstere Schatten an die Wand warfen. Hätte man aus dem Fenster geschaut, hätte man gesehen dass bereits einige Bäume im Ligusterweg dem Sturm zum Opfer gefallen waren und dass sich die entstandenen Löcher im Boden langsam mit Wasser füllten.

Harry betrachtet die kalt leuchtenden Zeiger des Weckers. Es war der, selbe Wecker, den Dudley vor Jahren, in einem seiner Wutanfälle zerstört hatte. Harry hatte ihn repariert. 23:30 Uhr in einer halben Stunde würde Harry Geburtstag haben, seinen 17 Geburtstag, mit dem er die Volljährigkeit in der Zauberwelt erlangte. Was ihm daran am meisten gefiel war, dass er endlich außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte.

Nachdem er sehr amüsanten Gedanken nachgegangen war, wie er Dudley für all die Jahre der Knechtschaft und der Gewalt danken könnte, überkam ihn wieder eine Welle der Trauer.

In sich gekehrt dachte er über die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahr es nach. Und über Dumbeldores tot. Es war für ihn damals, so als hätte er ein zweites mal seinen Vater verloren. Und das tiefe schwarze Loch, dass der Tod Dumbeldores in seine Seele gebrannt hatte, schmerze auch jetzt noch sehr. Nichts war mehr so wie es einmal war. Immer wieder schossen ihm die letzten Bilder durch den Kopf, wie Snape im Astronomieturm Dumbeldore mit dem Avada Kedavra ermordete. Er hörte noch heute in jeder Nacht wie der Zauber gesprochen wurde, wie Dumbeldore strauchelte und letztendlich das schreckliche Geräusch, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Oft sah Harry in seinen träumen Dumbeldores leere Augen, die ihn fragend ansahen. „Warum hast du nicht geholfen Harry? Warum warst du zu schwach?". Seit diesen Träumen versuchte er so wenig wie möglich zu schlafen, doch die Bilder drängten sich trotzdem in seinen Kopf. Und wenn er doch einschlief wachte er schweißgebadet und mit einen Angstschrei auf den Lippen wieder auf. Worauf Onkel Vernon meist wach wurde und ihn dann in seinem Zimmer anschrie.

Wieder betrachtete Harry den Wecker. 23:46 Uhr noch 14 Minuten. Seine Gedanken schweiften erneut weit ab. Er dachte an die Beerdigung und an die letzten Worte die er dort an Ginny gerichtet hatte. Als ob Dumbeldores Verlust nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, so hatte er auch die Person die er liebte, verlassen müssen. Zu ihrem Schutz. Er durfte sie nicht gefährden. Doch obwohl er sie so beschützen wollte war es gleichzeitig so, dass sein Herz sich nach ihr verzehrte. Ginny... Er seufzte. Doch niemand vermochte dies zu hören. Ein Donner überschattet seine ausgesprochenen Qualen.

23:50 Uhr noch 10 Minuten bis zu seinem Geburtstag. Jetzt hielten ihn nicht mal mehr seine Gedanken an Ginny auf dem Bett. Er stand auf und betrachtete noch einmal suchend sein Zimmer. Er durfte nichts vergessen. Wieder hier hin zurück zukehren war etwas, was nicht möglich war, und was er ganz sicher auch nicht wollte, wen er erst fort war. Jeden Moment würden ihn die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix abholen, die zu seiner Sicherheit abgestellt war.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte ihn eine Nachricht, in Form von Dobby, erreicht. Er sagte, dass er kurz vor seinem Geburtstag abgeholt werden würde, da ihn dann nicht mehr der Schutz des Hauses vor Voldemord behüten würde. Aber bis er das aus Dobby rausgebracht hatte, war einige Zeit vergangen, da der kleine Elf ihn sehr überschwenglich begrüßt hatte.

„Aaaaahhhhhhh" hörte Harry auf einmal Tante Petunias Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer aufhallen. Harry musste schmunzeln. Mitsicherheit war das der Orden des Phönix, der ihn abholen wollte. Langsam ging er runter Richtung Wohnzimmer. Das war dann wohl mein Leben hier dachte sich Harry Endlich muss ich hier nie wieder hin. Eine Qual weniger im Leben

Als Harry die Treppe runter gehen wollte, hörte er schon von oben Onkeln Vernons aufgebrachte Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm hoch kommen. „Was fällt ihnen ein so einfach hier aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen! Sie haben sie wohl nicht mehr alle. Sie dummes Zauberpack" rief er voller Zorn. Dann hörte Harry unterhalb der Treppe auch die vertraute Stimme von Tonks, die gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. „Guten Abend Harry" sagte sie mit einem lächeln. „Nabend Tonks" gab ihr Harry kurz darauf zurück.

„Dein Onkel ist wohl immer noch der Alte was?" gab sie mit einem lauten Lachen zu Worte. „Ja, immer noch der Alte" grinste nun Harry zurück. „Tonks hol endlich Harry und seine Sachen von oben wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kann noch Schlimmes passieren" hörte Harry Moodys stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer bellen. „ Bin ja schon dabei" gab sie Moody als Antwort „ Also Harry, dann wollen wir mal deine eigenen Sachen hier aus dem Haus klauen" wandte sie sich nun wieder an Harry. Also ging Harry mit Tonks in sein Zimmer zurück. Tonks sah sich dabei im Haus nochmals um „Ist mir immer noch zu sauber" sagte sie. Harry musste bei diesen Worten lachen. Vor genau 2 Jahren hat sie genau denselben Satz gesagt.

Nach einem kurzen Moment erschien Tonks mit Harry im Wohnzimmer. Nun sah Harry wer alles gekommen war um ihn abzuholen. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, wie sie alle nur in das Wohnzimmer gepasst hatten. Es waren außer Moody und Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, die Zwillinge, Kingsley und Lupin gekommen.

Die Zwillinge begrüßten ihn mit einem „Guten Abend Har..."Sie wurden jedoch sofort von Moodys Brüllen unterbrochen "Da seit ihr ja endlich, los los wir haben keine Zeit ". Ohne eine Begrüßung wandte sich Moody zu Harry. „ Zieh dir dein Tarnumhang über, wir werden mit einnm speziellen Auto zurückfahren" und reichte ihn darauf hin ein Zettel. „Ähm" sagte Harry und betrachtete den Zettel in seiner Hand „ Was soll ich denn damit ?" „Lesen, wenn wir aus der Haustür sind" antwortete nun Kingsley. Wir geben dir 5 Minuten um dich von deinen Onkel und deiner Tante zu verabschieden. Wir warten vor dem Wohnzimmer auf den Flur Harry" wandte sich nun Mr. Wesley an Harry.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirung wurde es ihm schlagartig klarer war endlich frei!

Er war kurz davor 17 Jahrealt zu werden und würde aus demLinguster Weg zum Grimmauld Place Nr.12 ziehen, da der Schutzzauber der hier vorherrschte Punkt 12 erlischen würde. Von dort aus würde er sich auf die Jagd nach den Hokruxen machen, nachdem er alles mit Ron und Hermine genau geplant hatte. Er wollte sie nicht mi,t auf der Jagt haben, er hatte es ihnen versucht auszureden. Doch die Stunden, in denen er geredet und geredet hatte waren Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Hermine hatte mit ihrem Sturkopf und ihrer Diskussionstärke jedes von Harrys Argumenten zerschmettert und absolut klar gemacht, dass sie nichts aber auch rein gar nichts aufhalten würde. Schließlich hatte er nachgegeben und sie durften mit. Allerdings, so muste er versprechen, sollte die Jagt erst nach der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur starten.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn die Blicke seiner letzten noch lebenden Verwandten streiften. In ihren Augen verschiedene Ausdrücke. Während Onkel Venon aus seinen Schweinsaugen ihn böse ansah, war in Tante Petunias Augen etwas was er nicht deuten konnte. Und Dudly hatte sich hinter einem Sessel versteckt. „Ähm" sagte Harry. Das Schweigen wurde allmählich peinlich und unerträglich.

Aber was wollte er ihnen eigentlich zum Abschied sagen? Etwa „ Vielen Dank für all die Jahre in der ihr mich habt leiden lassen. Mir hat es besonders gut gefallen, dass ich unter der Treppe im Schrank schlafen durfte" Nein, so was wollte er bestimmt nicht sagen, auch wenn er bei dem Gedanken innerlich schmunzeln musste, wie Onkel Vernon dabei noch wütender werden würde. Schließlich sagte er „Danke, dass ich die Jahre bei euch leben durfte." Als die Dursley darauf nichts sagten, drehte sich Harry um und ging in Richtung Türe. Als er sie grade öffnen wollte, hörte er Onkels Vernons Stimme, die mit jeder Silbe lauter wurde „ D-a-s i-s-t j-a w-o-h-l d-a-s m-i-n-d-e-s-t-e w-a-s w-i-r v-o-n d-i-r e-r- w-a-r-t-e-n k-ö-n-n-e-n d-u e-l-e-n-d-e-r A-b-s-c-h-a-u-m e-i-n-e-s N-i-c-h-t-s!"

Dabei hatte Onkel Vernon einige Schritte auf Harry zugemacht. In diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und Lupin hat ins Wohnzimmer ein. „Bleiben sie da wo sie sind Dursley, sonst werden wir uns gezwungen sehen zu zaubern" sagte er, als habe er gesehen, dass Onkel Vernon auf Harry zugegangen war. Sofort wich Onkel Vernon zurück und murmelte unverständliche Wörter. „ Harry komm die 5 Minuten sind um und vergiss nicht draußen vor der Tür den Zettel zu lesen" wandte sich nun Lupin an Harry. Der nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Gemeinsam verließen nun Harry und Lupin das Haus der Dursley. Der Orden des Phönix wartete schon draußen auf Beide. Der Sturm herrschte noch in vollen Zügeln. Das Wasser fing langsam an aus den Gullydeckeln zu sprudeln. Wenn es noch etwas länger so weiter regnen würde, so dachte sich Harry, würden die Dursleys morgen einen Keller voller Wasser haben. Bei dem Gedanken, das er das nicht wegmachen müsste wie es sonst wohl der Fall gewesen wäre, lachte sein Herz. Der Wind pfiff so laut, dass Harry noch nicht mal den Donner am Himmelsfirmament hören konnte der von ein grellen Blitz begleitet wurde. „ Harry les endlich den Zettel oder willst du das wir noch morgen hier stehen" sagte Arthur Weasley mit einen hauch von Besorgnis. Harry faltete nun den Zettel auseinander und begann so gut wie es ging zu lesen. Da drauf stand :

Das Mugglelfortbewegungsmittel des Orden des Phönix lädt sie herzlich ein es zu begleiten.

Hochachtungsvoll MOPÖ

Nachdem er das letzte Wort gelesen hatte, fing das nasse Papier an Feuer zufangen und fiel anschließend bröckeln auseinander. Die auf die Erde fallende Asche wurde langsam von dem Regenwasser davon geschwemt. Als Harry sein Blick wieder nach oben richtete, sah er direkt neben seinen Fuss ein kleines Auto in Form eines Van stehen. Sofort zog Lupin ihn zur Seite „Vorsicht Harry!". Das Auto wuchs plötzlich. „Was...was" stotterte Harry. Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Remus, der Harry die ganze Zeit mit sein Blicken gefolgt war, schmunzelte und sagte „ Das ist ein Muggelauto Harry. Damit bringen wir dich ins Hauptquartier. Los steig ein, bevor wir hier uns alle noch eine Erkältung holen" Zufälligerweise musste Kingsley genau in dem Moment niesen. Niemand hörte es.

Als alle in dem Van saßen fiel Harry sofort auf, dass er magisch vergrößert worden war. Somit hatten alle noch genügend Platz. Mr. Weasley hatte auf den Fahrersitz Platz genommen. Gerade als er die Türe geschlossen hatte, hörte Harry ein lauten Knall. Harry sah sich aufgeregt um, ein kleines Feuerwerkt hatte sich im Auto entzündet. Es sprüte bunte Funken die, wen sie einen trafen, weiter glüten aber nicht heiß waren. Auf einem Display, vorne im Van, erschien die Uhrzeit. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht."Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!" riefen alle im Chor. „Jetzt wo wir hier sind können wir dir auch Gratulieren" sagte Lupin feierlich, aber Harry hörte auch die Erleichterung aus seiner Stimme heraus. Plötzlich knallte es wieder. „Ist ein Feuerwerk verspätet losgegangen? Stimmt unsere Mixtur nicht Fred ?" fragte George. Nein Harry kannte den Knall nur zu gut. Es war der Knall vom Apparieren.

Aber so wie er sich angehört hatte müssten mehrere Zauber gekommen sein. „ Seid jetzt ja ganz leise, sonst haben wir ein großes Problem, auch wenn wir unter dem Fideliuszauber sind" flüsterte Moody in einem strengen Ton, dem man sich nicht zu widersetzen wagte. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille im Auto. Man konnte das Atmen eines jeden Einzelnen hören. Harry suchte immer noch aus dem Fenster schauend nach den Zauberern, die appariert waren, konnte aber in der stürmischen Sommernacht niemanden sehen. Es war einfach zu dunkel, um ohne Licht irgendwas zu entdecken.

Plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, fing Harrys Narbe an zu ziepen und aus dem Ziepen wurde ein grauenhafter Schmerz. „Aaaahhhh" schrie Harry und presste seine Hand auf die Narbe. „Harry, was ist los mit dir? Sei lei..." wandte sich Arthur Weasley an Harry, brach aber den Satz ab, als er Harry sah. „ Er ist hier ...Er ist da...Er muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein" brachte Harry unter Schmerzen hervor. „ Wer Harry?" fragte nun Bill Weasley mit einer Spur Angst in seiner Stimme. Doch jeder schien die Antwort schon zu kennen, die jeden Moment von Harry kommen würde. Sie alle wussten, was es bedeutete wenn die Narbe von Harry anfing zu schmerzen „Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf „ Schickte ihm entwerde eine schreckliche Vision oder er befand sich ganz in seiner Nähe. „ Voldemord „ stöhnte Harry nur noch Leise und sein Schmerz schien unerträglich.

Die Blicke zur Straße gewandt, sahen sie aufeinmal, dass der Sturm abruptaufgehört hatte. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille über dem Ligusterweg. Von vereinzelten Bäumen, die noch nicht aus der Erde gerissen worden waren, hingen leblose Aste hinunter. Auf dem sonst so ordentlichen Ligusterweg war alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Äste und Blätter verunstalteten die sonst so perfekt gepflegten Beete und Rasen. Der Wind hatte die meisten Blumen einfach davon geweht und die, die sich hatte halten können, umgeknickt.

Aus der Dunkelheit heraus bewegte sich etwas, schemenhaft. Wie Geister, die über Wege zu gleiten schienen. Dort standen die Todesser in ihren schwarzen Mäntel verborgen. Nur die markelos weißen Masken stachen hervor und ließen einen kalt erschauern. Nur eine Gestalt hatte keine Maske. Doch sie war umso erschreckender anzusehen. Dort wo normalerweise die Augen saßen, glommen zwei rote Punkte. Sie strahlten blanken Hass aus. So als wäre der Teufel persönlich in sie hinein gefahren. Harry empfand diesen Blick so schlimm, so wie die Anwesenheit der Dementoren. Es schien als wäre kein Glück, keine Hoffnung mehr da.

Genau in diesem Moment fing dieser Todesser an zu reden...mehr flüstern als reden aber jedes Wort bohrte sich in den Verstand, sodass man sich ihren nicht verschließen konnte. Jede seiner Silbe ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Meine treuesten Anhänger! Heut ist die Nacht gekommen, in der wir und vor allem ich den besonderen Moment kosten werden denjenigen zu töten, der mich 13 Jahre lang in die Verdamnis schickte. Heute Nacht wird Harry Potter sterben und kein Albus Dumbeldore wird ihn mehr davor retten können. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Bringt mir den Jungen aus dem Haus, los" sagte der Mann zu den anderen Todessern gewandt. „Jawohl, my Lord „ sagten die Gehfolgsleute, die an den Lippen des blutäugigen Todesser zuhingen schienen. Sofort gingen sie in Richtung des Hauses vom Ligusterweg Nr4. Sie alle trugen ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt in der Hand.

Mit jedem Wort ,das Harry von dem dunklen Lord hörte , nahm sein Schmerz zu. „ Können wir hier nicht irgendwie verschwinden, ohne das sie uns bemerken" Sagte Tonks in flüsternden ängstlichen Ton und riss Harry so kurz aus seine Schmerzen heraus. „ Nein, leider nicht. Wenn wir den Motor starten, würden sie ihn zwar nicht hören, aber „Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" würde die Magie spühren die den Motor zum verstummen bringt " murmelte Mr. Weasley leise zurück. „ Am Besten ihr schließt jetzt eure Augen und haltet euch die Ohren zu" meinte Moody nun „ Dies wird jetzt kein schönes Erlebnis werden."

Aber keiner im Van wagte es, sich die Ohren zu zuhalten oder die Augen zu verschleißen. Die meisten unter ihnen waren starr vor Angst. Nur Tonks zog Harry zu sich und hielt in fest in ihren Armen. Ob sie es tat um sich selbst sicherer zu fühlen oder um ihn zu schützen war nicht klar. Aber es war gut für Harry ein wenig Wärme zuspühren.

Die 5 Todesser hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und standen nun an der Haustür von den Dursleys .

Im ersten Moment hätte man glauben können, dass sie an der Türe klingen würde aber dieser Gedanke wurde sofort zerstört, dem im nächsten Augenblick riefen alle Todesser, wie aus einem Munde, „ Stupor" und die Haustüre splitterte in 1000send Teile. Der Zauber wirkte so heftig, dass sogar ein Stück der Hauswand mitgerissen wurde. Niemand konnte in diesen wenigen Sekunden den Gesichtsausdruck der Dursleys sehen, die noch im Wohnzimmer saßen und die Nachrichten schauten.

Geschockt durch dieses laute Geräusch ging Vernon in den Flure und seine Stimme donnerte durch die Nacht „Was zur Hölle ist hier..." doch seine Worte verstumten als ein „ Crucio" ertönte, das von einer schmierige Stimmen eines Todesser kam, der am nächsten zu Vernon Dursley stand. „Na wie gefällt dir das, du dreckiger Muggelabschaum" kicherte nun eine weibliche Stimme, die neben dem Anwender des Zaubers stand. Ohne auf die schmerzerfüllten Schreie von Vernon Dursley zu hören, der über den Boden rollte, richtete sie nun ihre Stimme an die 3 weiteren Todesser „ Crabe, Goyle und McNair bewegt eure Flubberwürmerkörper nach oben und holt den Jungen, aber denkt daran: der Lord will ihn mit seiner vollen Kraft. In der Zeit werde ich mich um seine liebe Tante und sein Cousin kümmern" lachte sie nun schrill.

Nun gingen alle Todesser im Haus der Dursley ihren Weg. Nur der Todesser, der bei Vernon Dursley stand, lachte immer vergnüglicher und ließ ihn immer größerer Qualen erleiden. Dudley und Petunia hatten sich erboben und wollten eigentlich zu Vernon laufen als die Todesserin ins Wohnzimmer kam. Diese sprach sofort zu Petunia „ Hast du dir jemals gedacht dein Kind vor dir sterben zu sehen? Nun ich denke nicht, aber ich bin gnädig und lass es dich auch fühlen" Im nächsten Moment schrie die Todesserin „ Avada Kedavra" und ein grüner Lichtstrahl flog auf Dudley zu, der immer noch starr vor Angst vor dem Sofa stand.

„ Neeeeeeeeeein nicht mein Sohn „ schrie Petunia und versuchte sich vor Dudley zu werfen, aber zu spät. Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf ihren Sohn. Dudley wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sein lebloser Körper rutschte langsam in Richtung Boden. Zum Schluss lag er halb auf den Sofa, halb auf den Boden. Seine nun leeren Augen starrten genau auf Petunia. „ Na wie fühlst du dich nun, du wertloses Muggel" kicherte nun die Todesserin süffisant. Sie sah zu wie die weinende Petunia sich zu Dudley bückte und schluechzend ihren Sohn in die Arme nahm.

Während dessen suchten die anderen 3 Todesser die oberen Etagen des Hauses nach Harry ab. Jedoch vergeblich. Der Junge war nirgends zu finden. „ Wie sollen wir das unseren Lord nur beibringen?" fragte Crabe ängstlich in die Runde. „ Keine Ahnung, aber sagen müssen wir es ihm ja." antwortete ihm nun Goyle noch ängstlicher. Die 3 wandten sich wieder zur Treppe. Unten angekommen sahen sie grade wie der männliche Todesser Vernon Dursley tötete. Vernon lag zwischen der Küche und Flur. Seine Arme schienen mehrfach gebrochen zu sein, genauso wie seine Beine. An seinem Kopf lief Blut hinab. Einige Adern waren während der Qualen des Curcio geplatzt „Wo ist der Junge „ sprach nun die Frau die aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Hinter ihr sah man Petunia sich noch immer über Dudley beugen. „ Oben ist er nicht. Wir konnten ihn nirgends finden" meinte McNair daraufhin. „Mist hier unten ist er auch nirgends Belatrix" sagte nun der andere Todesser, der Vernon getötet hatte. „ Dann müssen wir es unseren Lord wohl sagen" sagte sie nun mit etwas Angst in ihrer Stimme „Aber vielleicht kann uns die Muggelin noch einen Hinweis geben wo der Potter Junge ist'" Jeder wusste, dass auch wenn es so war, der Lord sehr emotionsgesteuert handelte und sie mit sicherheit bestraft würde.

„Oh, nein was haben sie nur gemacht" wimmerte nun Tonks im Van „ Sie haben doch nicht etwa...Sie haben doch nicht etwa" „Doch, das haben sie Tonks und du weißt genau wie die Todesser sind" brummte Moody. Darauf hin drückte sie Harry noch mehr an sich.

Sie sahen grade die 5 Todesser aus den Haus kommen und in Richtung Voldemord gehen. Mit sich führten sie einen Körper, der in ihrer Mitte schwebte „ Wir können nur hoffen, dass das Schauspiel gleich vorbei ist" meinte nun Kingsley. „Arrrgh" ertönte nun wieder Harry Stimme. In den letzten Minuten war er ruhiger geworden, aber jetzt kam der ganze Schmerz wieder auf ihn zu. Noch stärker als er vorher war. „Was ist los mit dir „ fragte ihn Lupin rasch mit Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. „Er ist sauer...sehr sauer...er wird sei...sein...seine Wut rauslassen" waren die letzten Worte die Harry rausbrachte, bevor er in sich zusammenbrach und nun wie schlafend in Tonks Armen lag. Er konnte nicht mehr sehen wie Voldemord Petunia quälte und tötete, um alles zu erfahren. Und später einen seiner Todesser mit einem Avada Kedavra umbrachte. Er konnte nicht mehr hören, wie er seinen Todessern den Befehl gab, die ganze Straße zu zerstören. Und er konnte weder, sehen noch hören welche Freude Voldemord an der Zersörung der Straße empfand und wie sich nur langsam seine Wut milderte. Die Wut, die er empfand, weil er , Harry Potter , wieder überlebt hatte.

Die Ohnmacht schütze Harry vor dem Leid, das nun im Ligusterweg herrschte, nur wegen ihm.Harry sollte sich, wenn er erwachte, nur noch an den Blut roten Mond erinnern, der das grausame Spiel Voldemords beleuchtete.


End file.
